Angel
by Pilot02
Summary: Due to circumstances, a dark angel and a light angel must pair up for a mission. The outcome? Yet to be seen.
1. 01

Angel by Pilot02  
Part 1  
  
Heero's pov  
  
The boy sat by the river, looking into the water. He knew that he wasn't allowed to try to   
cross the water, for it was the only thing keeping the angels from the earth. But the boy   
wasn't happy with his life with the rest of the angels, he wasn't sure why.   
  
Maybe it was because he was alone. Everyone else had their 'significant other', who had   
been with them for most of their lives, but the boy had no one. So he was restless. He was   
bored. He was unhappy.   
  
Not yet old enough to go to the earth, and too old to go to the nursery, he spent the   
majority of his time looking into the water of the river, observing the humans. Not the   
most interesting of pastimes, but he needed something to do to keep his mind occupied so   
that he didn't think of his loneliness.   
  
He kept watching the humans, and watching the water, for sometimes, when the water   
was really clear, you could see all the way down. Down past the earth, to another place. It   
held beings much like himself, but darker. Not darker as in skin or hair color, but darker   
in spirit. They were the dark angels, the angels of death.   
  
It was on one of those days that the boy was watching the water, when suddenly it   
became clearer. The boy was used to the sudden changes, so he didn't pay much attention   
to it. Then he saw the dark angels. He began watching them, observing them as he would   
the humans. One of them caught his attention; it was different from the others   
somehow….   
  
It had long braided hair, and bounced along with more energy than any one being had any   
right to have. And yet, it was alone. Just like the boy. Watching this being run around   
aimlessly, the boy felt a pang of…. Want? He dismissed that thought and tried to make   
out the gender of the dark angel.   
  
The black robes billowed around the youth, and obscured the boy's view. He first   
assumed it female, but a more thorough observation proved that theory wrong. The angel   
was astounded by the dark one's beauty, the black wings were sleek and elegant, the   
boy's creamy skin contrasting greatly with the robes and wings. The angel was startled   
out of his reverie by a voice calling out his name.   
  
"Heero, come on now, it's time for you to rest, little one." Said the voice, which belonged   
to an older angel, one who had 'adopted' Heero and had raised him since as long as he   
could remember. The boy stood obediently and ran over to the woman, and walked with   
her to their house.  
  
The woman, after making sure that Heero was sleeping, went to where the Wise stayed.   
The Wise greeted her warmly, as she was very popular among the older angels. "I think   
that it is wrong to send one so young on such a dangerous mission- and with one of the   
Dark? It's utterly irresponsible of you all." She said, angry, yet still retaining her cool   
composure.  
  
"While we have heard and re-heard your arguments, Sally, I don't think that we really   
have any other choice. The Dark will only work with a Light if the Light is up to the   
Dark's standards. Fortunately, or unfortunately, as you seem to see it, the Dark approved   
of Heero, and none other. It is because of this that we have to send the boy. I have   
observed the boy lately, and I have noticed that he spends a lot of his time looking   
through the waters. Sometimes he observes the humans, but at other times-" Here the old   
Wise trailed off. He sighed, and then resumed his speaking. "At other times, he looks   
beyond the human's world, into the realm of the darkness. He seems to have already   
caught a glimpse of the little one who is to be Heero's mission companion, the longhaired   
boy, Duo Maxwell. It seems that Heero has approved of Duo; even if Heero can't see that,   
I can. Now, please, Sally, if you have any other complaints, then please take it up with   
the council, but not here, and not now. We don't have time. Sally, now if you will, please   
get the boy Heero's things together, everything he should need for this mission. He leaves   
tomorrow morning. Dismissed."  
  
Sally bowed her head, looking at the ground. "Alright, I will do it. Do you think, Wise,   
that there will be any problems between the Maxwell boy and my Heero? What if they   
don't get along?" Then Sally left the dwelling of the Wise, and went to pack a bag for   
Heero.  
  
After Sally left, the Wise mumbled, "Actually, Sally, them not getting along is not one of   
my concerns."  



	2. 02

Angel by Pilot02  
Part 2  
  
Duo's pov  
  
He sighed. He was tired. Tired of play-acting that everything was okay. It wasn't.   
Sometimes he didn't even know why he tried. In a few days, he was to be sent to earth on   
a mission. A mission that he had no information on. One that even his superiors didn't   
know the details on. He sighed again, then looked up at the sound of someone coming   
toward him.   
  
"Duo! The Boss has some more information for you; I think it's about your mission.   
You'd better hurry. Boss sounded a bit frustrated." Hilde, a fellow dark angel, said.   
  
Hilde was a bit shorter than Duo, even though she was older, and that made her really   
short since Duo was just over five-feet himself. "All right, I'll go. Maybe I'll be back   
later, it just depends on what High-and-Mighty himself wants me to do. Thanks for   
telling me." Duo then retreated toward the Boss's quarters.   
  
Later, after Duo's meeting with the Boss   
  
"Why do I have to get this job?? Aggghhhh! This wasn't in the job description," He   
muttered, trying to use a bit of humor to keep himself from losing control and blowing   
himself into oblivion, taking all of creation with him. Luckily for everyone, he did a very   
good job, and went to say goodbye to Hilde, the only one of the dark angels who could   
see the true Duo, the one hidden behind the cheerful mask.  
  
"So, Duo, what's your mission? I'm surprised he's letting you go, after all, you aren't   
actually of age, ya know. And who knows what kind of distractions you'll run across, and   
you haven't even been assigned a.. I hate to say it this way.. but you haven't been   
assigned a mate, either, Duo. And everyone knows that you aren't exactly the most   
devoted guy as it is--" Hilde started a long lecture.   
  
She tried her best to keep the violet-eyed dark angel out of trouble, because she wanted to   
be his mate, his 'significant other', as they were referred to in the light angels' territory.   
She frowned a bit at the thought of the light angels. She really did not like them much at   
all. She was a dark angel, and she was proud of it. If not for the black robes and black   
wings, one could recognize her as a dark one from the horns on her head. Of course they   
were fake, but they looked very real, and she liked the look they gave her.   
  
"Hilde, stop it! I've heard that lecture from the Boss already, and I don't need to hear it   
from you as well. I have to go and get ready to leave. I'm leaving right away on this   
mission. Don't worry about me, Hilde, I'll be fine. I'm a big boy now. I will see you   
when I get back, ok?" Duo interrupted. Hilde nodded, then grabbed Duo's robe as he   
turned to leave. He turned around, with a confused look on his face. "What is it, Hilde?"   
He asked.  
  
"Well, it's just that, well, what can you tell me about your mission, Duo?" Hilde   
struggled to find words to express what she really wanted to say, but she gave up and   
asked him that question instead.   
  
"Well, not much, actually, since I don't even know too much about it myself. The only   
thing I can tell you is that I will have a partner. A light angel. I think Boss said his name   
was… something like hero… Ah! That's it! Heero … Yuy. That's it. Heero Yuy."  
  
"Duo! This must be a very big mission, and already you aren't taking it seriously! No   
wonder they never let you go on any missions- Uh, Duo, did you just say your partner   
was a LIGHT angel?" Hilde said, Duo's words finally sinking in to her head.   
  
"Yeah, that's what I said, Hilde. Gee, don't take it so hard, I'm sure it won't be that bad."   
  
Hilde kept her composure on the outside, but inside, she was furious. How dare they   
partner her beloved Duo with one of those… those goody-goody two-shoes light angels?   
Why could she not go?  
  
"Well, I suppose that if you think you can handle it then you'll be ok, just promise me   
you'll come home after the mission. Promise me that you won't get hurt. Promise me that   
you'll be careful and that you won't do anything foolish or irrational. Think carefully   
about your every move, ok? Now, you'd better go now, so that none of the High Powers   
get upset with you. So go!"   
  
With that, she pushed him in the general direction of his small, one room cottage. She   
didn't even realize that she hadn't given him time to respond to anything she had said,   
since her mind was so muddled with anger. Duo took the not-so subtle hint and took off   
toward his home, leaving Hilde behind in the darkness that had overtaken the land.   
  
In his room, Duo grabbed a black backpack and proceeded to pack what meager   
belongings he had collected over the various -and few- missions that he had been   
involved in. His possessions included a well-worn black hat; a few random books; a nice   
hairbrush; a photo album that was, unfortunately, empty; and a very nice digital/ 35mm   
camera. (It could take either 35mm or digital pictures, and it was a professional model.)   
  
He then left the room, and headed toward the Mission Preparation building, as it was   
commonly known as. Once there, he was fitted with a nice wardrobe -black, of course-   
and he was hustled off to head to his destination where he and his mission partner were to   
stay.   
  
'Once I'm there, I really have to meet this guy. After all, the Boss wouldn't allow just   
any light angel to work with one of the dark. Oh well. No use wasting brain cells for   
something like that, so I'll just sit back, and enjoy the in-flight movie.' He smiled at his   
own joke, knowing that it would only take a matter of seconds for him to be transported   
to the safe house.   
  
'Well, so much for a Sunday evening matinee.'  



	3. 03

-Duo's thoughts-  
~Heero's thoughts~  
  
Angel by Pilot02  
Part 3 - Teaser   
  
"Ugh… Figures that they'd mess up the coordinates like this! If this mission is screwed then it's   
their fault, not mine!!" Duo yelled angrily into the night sky after picking himself up from the   
mud hole into which he had been transported. Shaking his leathery wings to rid them of mud, he   
gingerly picked up his backpack, hoping against hope that his camera was intact. He checked his   
belongings and saw to his relief that nothing was harmed; though several items were dirty. Duo   
looked around and tried to figure out where he was, and realized that he had absolutely no idea   
where he was and no idea how to find out where he was. And, as if to taunt him, the Boss hadn't   
told him the location of the safe house.   
  
"Heh. He probably thought that I'd blab to someone. Argh, why won't anyone trust me? Boss   
won't tell me my own mission, Hilde is convinced that I'll be eaten alive by man-eating Venus   
flytraps in the middle of the Amazon rainforest--which I hope is not where I am right now   
because if it is, then somebody is going to pay!!!--and my partner, if he's anywhere near here, is   
probably running for his life back towards Heaven because he doesn't want to work with a klutz   
like me!!!" Duo ranted on, (thankfully dispersing most of his anger, otherwise he probably   
would've tried to blow something large and important sky-high.) oblivious to anything around   
him. He was stopped mid-rant by a voice that seemed to come from nowhere, yet everywhere all   
at the same time. The omnipresent voice was familiar, and Duo recognized as the voice of the   
Dark One himself.   
  
"DUO!!!"  
  
Duo flinched, raising his wings unconsciously in a semi-protective arrangement; he knew he   
must be in trouble already, which would not look good on his resume.   
  
"What are you doing, boy? Why are you not at the safe house yet? By sitting here in this forest,   
you are jeopardizing the mission. Now GET TO THE SAFE HOUSE!!!" The high-and-mighty   
Dark One said before leaving Duo alone again.  
  
"Great! Here I am, in the middle of Shinigami knows where, I'm already in trouble, and I'm very   
lost." With a final wild gesture with his arms, he put his pack on (1) and started off in a random   
direction, determined to just get through the mission and then have a word with the   
transportation specialists when he got home.  
  
"…You'll get to the house faster if you go this way." Someone said in a deep monotone voice.   
Duo turned slowly, realizing that the person must be his partner, and also that he must've heard a   
lot of the rant from earlier. Cheeks aflame, Duo finally faced the other, and his eyes widened in   
surprise. The boy was drop-dead gorgeous; unruly dark brown hair falling across his face, rich   
cobalt eyes that seemed to look inside of you and search out your soul, and he was very muscled,   
yet still attractively thin. The large white-feathered wings only helped his appearance.   
  
"Whoa." Duo muttered under his breath, eyes still wide with disbelief. "Lemme guess, you're   
Heero Yuy, right? And the big guy sent you on this mission to keep an eye on me to make sure I   
don't screw it too bad, right?" Duo asked, trying to act normal.  
  
"Yes and no." The boy answered shortly, before folding his wings and turning around to head   
back the way he came.  
  
"…No, eh? So, why are you here?" Duo replied, following Heero.  
  
"I don't know. I think I got just about as much information as you did, if not a little less. I wasn't   
even informed of your name, and I still don't know it."   
  
Duo realized that he hadn't even introduced himself yet; he probably had made a bad impression   
on the other angel, since light angels were trained to be polite. Dark ones were not given any   
such training, and most acted very rude and offensive. Blushing even harder, he answered. "My   
name's Duo, Dark angel extraordinaire," he finished with a huge grin and a theatrical bow.   
Unfortunately, Heero's back was facing Duo, so the light didn't see the dark's performance. Duo   
plunged on, only a bit disheartened that Heero didn't see. -I wonder what he's into; guys or   
girls…Being a light angel and all, I'm guessing girls. *Sigh* Oh well. I can hope, right? I'll find   
out after a while.-   
  
"So, Heero, is this your first mission? It's not mine, but I botched my other one up pretty badly,   
so I'm surprised they even let me on this one. It wasn't a very important one, though, I mean I   
only had to kill off a couple of CEOs and stuff…" Duo trailed the sentence off when he realized   
that his choice of topics wasn't the best one to be discussing with a light angel.   
"Ehehehe…Yeah, well, I, uh, hehehe…"   
  
"Urusai, baka. Yes, it is my first mission. My guardian has talked the Wise out of sending me on   
any others so far." Heero cut Duo off, relieving the other's uneasiness with a change in subject.   
  
"Oh, well, I guess you're kinda unlucky to be sent with me, eh? And Heero, uh, what'd you say   
to me just now?" Duo asked with a confused (and very cute) look on his face.  
  
"I said 'be quiet, idiot.'" Heero answered quickly, mentally flinching at his harsh words. ~And   
no, I don't consider myself unlucky at all, baka.~  
  
  
  
(1) His backpack is specially made to fit on around his wings. He folds them up and puts the   
backpack on over them. When they travel through the woods, both of them have their wings   
folded up so they don't get scratched by branches or thorns.  



	4. 04

-Duo's thoughts-  
~Heero's thoughts~  
  
Angel by Pilot02  
Part 4  
  
"So, Heero, how long till we get to the house, huh? I'm hungry, is there anything there to   
eat?" Duo asked, trying to get a reaction out of the other angel more than information.   
  
"Not too much longer, and yes, there is food," Heero answered, trying not to explode at   
Duo. ~How much can he talk? Oi, I wish he'd be quiet for a while.~  
  
As if hearing Heero's thoughts, Duo remained quiet for most of the rest of the trip, only   
occasionally asking questions or making remarks. Most of his attention was focused on   
his thoughts, which were attentive to the lean-bodied angel in front of him. Duo snapped   
out of his near-daydream when he ran into the focus of his thoughts. "Ehehe, sorry 'bout   
that, Heero. Wasn't paying attention to where I was going," Duo said, blushing faintly. -  
Oh man, I must look like a total fool to him… Talk about bad first impressions; first I go   
off on a rant, then I daydream about him… Not good…-   
  
"I asked you a question, but you didn't answer. What kind of food do you like?" Heero   
asked again, slightly annoyed.  
  
"I like anything that doesn't squirm when I cut into it; that's not a pleasant feeling when   
ya swallow," Duo said grinning, seeing if he could get a reaction. He did, but it wasn't   
what he was expecting. Heero paled considerably, then ran off the path and vomited. -  
SHIT!! I forgot, they don't joke about that stuff like we do! Heh, bad first impressions   
my ass; talk about bad impressions, period. Man, if I do happen to have a chance with   
him, I'm going to totally ruin it before we even get to the safe house! Why do I always   
have to talk so much? Gah… Open mouth; insert foot.- Duo moaned inwardly, looking   
heavenward while he buried his face in his hands. He then followed the ill light angel.   
"Hey, man, you okay? I didn't mean to…uh, make ya sick or anything. Just, back home,   
we…talk about stuff like that…I …I'll try not to talk about that kinda stuff anymore, I,   
uh, I'm really sorry…" Duo stammered, looking at the ground while playing with the end   
of his braid; he was suddenly unable to say the simplest things as he found himself the   
center of Heero's attention. The blue-eyed angel was looking up at Duo, who was, for   
once, truly sorry. His violet eyes gave away the emotional turmoil he was going through   
at the moment, and Heero saw this.  
  
~Well, I was going to go off on him, but he really is sorry, so I won't make him feel any   
worse.~  
  
"That's okay…I just wasn't expecting that…You don't have to change for me, I'll be   
fine. Just act how you always do." Heero said, wiping his mouth with the back of his   
hand. "There should be a stream somewhere around here, I'd like to go there first and get   
cleaned up and get a drink, if that's agreeable with you," he stated, more than asked. Duo   
nodded, and they started off on the trail once again.  
  
"Sure, man. That's fine. I can imagine I'd like to do the same if I were in your position…   
I mean, after throwing up and all…and I am a bit thirsty myself. So where is this stream,   
Heero? And how do you know where everything is? …Did they give you a map? Cause   
they didn't think about giving me one, I guess they thought I'd automatically have   
knowledge of the place or something. Who knows? Maybe they wanted me to get lost so   
you could come to my rescue. Oh, and about that, thanks for comin' to find me, if it   
wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here right now, and you wouldn't be…giving...me…a   
thoroughly evil glare… I mean, not that it's truly evil or anything… It's just…" Duo   
trailed off when he realized that maybe the glare was telling him to shut up. -*sigh* I   
wish I knew what to say to the guy without acting like I'm an idiot…-   
  
"No, baka, I wasn't given a map. I've been here for about three days now, they figured   
that it would be beneficial to the mission if one of us was given time to get used to the   
surrounding area. I don't think that it was just so that I would have a chance to play   
hero," Heero answered, seeming to not notice the humor in his choice of words. He   
continued, "And the stream is about five or ten minutes that way," he pointed in a   
direction, "depending on how fast we walk."   
  
"Ok, that's not too far." Duo's train of thought then decided to continue along the track it   
had been on earlier. Without warning he was talking again, though this time he was a lot   
more serious. "Heero, do you think I'm an idiot?"  
  
Heero, apparently taken by surprise as a result of the straightforward question, halted in   
his tracks. "What?" Was his reply as he turned to face Duo.  
  
"No, no…Keep going, please, I just wanted to ask you." Heero did as was requested, and   
the pair started off again. Duo then continued. "Most everyone I've met has thought I'm   
an idiot, and they don't keep it from me, either. I was just wondering if you thought I was   
an idiot. If you do, then just tell me, and I'll understand. It's not like I haven't been called   
that before." Heero could tell that the dark was upset, but he didn't quite know what to   
say, so he didn't speak. "I would, though, like you to answer."  
  
~What am I supposed to say?!?! He's practically begging me to call him stupid, but I   
don't want to! I wish Sally had taught me more of their ways instead of the human's   
ways when I was younger…Maybe if I joke with him, he'll feel better…Well, it's worth   
a try…Couldn't hurt… too much.~ Heero, making up his mind, threw a reply over his   
shoulder as he tensed subtly, waiting for the dark's reaction. "Well, not an idiot, but a few   
short of a dozen." Heero mentally begged that the chestnut-haired angel wouldn't be   
offended. Someone in Heaven seemed to answer his prayer as Duo laughed quietly, then   
retorted with a comment of his own.  
  
"Ah, some say the lights are on, but no one's home." The two threw equally creative   
remarks back and forth at each other; Duo laughing in between talking and listening,   
Heero's face splitting into a radiant smile.   
  
"A few cards short of a deck."  
  
"Aww, Heero! Be a bit more creative, will ya? You just used one exactly like that!" Duo   
said, grinning. "I mean, you could go on forever with ones like that. For example, 'a few   
wolves short of a pack,' 'a few zebras short of a herd,' 'a few geese short of a gaggle.' Ya   
get the point, I hope, because I'm out of animal groups." Duo grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Alright, how about this? There physically, just not mentally."  
  
"The wheel's there; the hamster's dead and buried."  
  
After the dialogue was over and both boys were out of witty remarks, they had reached   
the beginning of the stream, which originated from a hot spring. Duo glanced at the   
spring, then back at Heero before making up his mind. He took off his backpack and   
languorously (1) stretched his wings out with a yawn. "Hey, Heero, I'm gonna get this   
mud offa me, okay? Is the hot spring safe?" He asked as he took off his shoes.  
  
"Yes, the spring is safe, but it is rather warm. It's not deep either, only about three and a   
half to four feet at the deepest. The water comes in from several small holes around the   
sides," Heero answered as he splashed water up on his face and drank from the stream.   
He sat up and moved away from the stream to sit beneath a tree. He got comfortable just   
in time to see Duo start undressing. He pulled off his shirt and pants, and tossed them   
over next to his backpack. His socks soon followed suit. Heero found himself staring   
avidly at the other angel's inadvertent show. He could feel himself being turned on by the   
display, but, as Duo was reaching for his boxers, he seemed to remember that Heero was   
there, and used his wings as a sort of privacy screen.   
  
As he watched the braided one slip into the water, Heero thought, ~Damn those   
wings…~  
  
* * *  
  
After Duo was cleaned up, he got out of the water and wrapped his wings around him like   
a robe. Grabbing his clothes, he walked back to the water and dumped them all in. He   
washed them as best as he could, then laid them out on the rocks near the spring. Wanting   
to brush his hair, he walked over to his bag and dug the brush out, then began attacking   
his mass of chestnut hair. When that was done, he parted it into three sections and quickly   
put it into his trademark braid.  
  
Heero watched all of this in awe of the beautiful being in front of him. "Duo, we can't   
wait all night for those to dry," he said, glancing at the soaked garments before returning   
his gaze to the dark angel.  
  
"Okay, okay. Don't worry, I can speed it up," Duo said, holding one hand palm-up in   
front of him. He concentrated, closing his eyes. Slowly, a small flame appeared in his   
hand; it flickered and grew. Once he had a nice sized flame in his hand, Duo opened his   
eyes and grinned at Heero. "I've done this before, don't look so afraid. I'm not gonna   
mess anything up." He turned his attention back to the flame in his hand, and raised his   
hand up to his face. He blew into the fire as one would do to hot food before eating it, and   
the flame shot across the clothes, effectively drying them and scorching an unfortunate   
chipmunk in the process. "Ehehe… Well, at least I didn't catch the forest on fire," he   
said, kicking some leaves over the carcass with his bare foot. Turning quickly, he   
grabbed his clothes and put his boxers on while under the cover of his wings, then spread   
them out as he put the rest of his clothes back on. Heero sighed with disappointment.   
"Okay, Heero, we can go now. I mean, if you're ready, that is. You ready? I'm ready."   
The braided angel babbled incessantly on as he waited for Heero's response.   
  
"That's fine. Let's go then. If we leave now we should be able to get to the safe house   
before it gets much darker," Heero said as he helped gather Duo's things up. He picked   
up Duo's bag and handed it to him. ~Hn. Must've been a trick of the light. There's no   
way he just blushed…~   
  
The two continued on the path to the safe house in a semi-companionable silence, until   
Duo finally gave in to his urge to talk.  
  
"Um, Heero, about your earlier question, about what food I like… Well, I like angel food   
cake."  
  
  
(1)*shudders* The evil thesaurus made me do it!! I wouldn't do it on my own; I can't even pronounce it!!   



	5. 05

-Duo's thoughts-  
~Heero's thoughts~  
=Hilde's thoughts=  
  
Angel by Pilot02  
Part 5  
  
The two angels moved quickly through the woods, dodging hanging branches and climbing over   
fallen logs. Heero eventually strayed from the beaten path, intent on taking a shortcut through to   
the safe house. ~After all, the shortest distance between two points is a straight line.~  
  
The trees gradually grew closer together and the underbrush became dense. Heero glanced at the   
sun; after some mental calculations, he decided there was about a quarter of an hour before the   
sun set completely. He quickened his pace and heard Duo stumbling along behind him.   
  
"Heero, how much longer is it gonna take? I'm tired and hungry," Duo complained, wincing as a   
thorn bush tore into his hand.   
  
"I don't know, Duo. It shouldn't take too much longer, though. Just hang on," Heero said, taking   
his eyes momentarily off the ground in front of him to glance back at the dark angel, who was   
letting out strings of curses under his breath. Heero shook his head bemusedly then returned his   
attention to the forest floor... or rather, the lack thereof.  
  
"Shit..." came Duo's reaction to the minor dilemma. The forest floor had abruptly turned into a   
wide, abysmal ravine. The boys were on one side and, unfortunately, their safe house was on the   
other. "How're we gonna cross that?" Duo asked incredulously, peering over the edge.  
  
"I would suggest we fly, but it's a little cramped on this side, unlike over there." Heero was right.   
While on the side they were on the trees grew right up to the edge, the other side had quite a bit   
of space in between the tree line and the drop-off.   
  
Duo shrugged his way out of his pack, a slightly mischievous look growing on his face. Heero   
warily watched his longhaired companion. "Hey, Heero... Whaddya say we follow my pack?" He   
said, opening it up and positioning any breakable items in between clothes to serve as padding.   
When Heero glanced back at the obstacle in their path, Duo slipped his camera into his pocket.   
That done, he closed it back up and stood, pack in hand. An impish grin took over his face and he   
suddenly heaved the pack over the ravine. It sailed over and landed with a thud on the other side.   
  
Heero's face went from surprise to confusion as Duo approached the edge. "You are suggesting   
we jump across a 20 foot ravine? From a dead stop?" Heero asked uneasily. If anything, Duo's   
grin grew larger.   
  
"Yup. Boy, you sure are a smart one, Mr. Yuy," Duo said, still grinning like an idiot. Then, he   
took a step and jumped forward into the deep ravine. Heero's eyes widened and his heart skipped   
at least one beat as he watched Duo disappear over the edge.   
  
"Duo!" He yelled and ran to the edge. He looked into the ravine and his eyes widened yet again as   
he took in the sight in front of him. Duo was in the air, wings beating silently, keeping him there.   
He had his hands over his mouth trying to refrain from laughing, his violet eyes bright with   
amusement. Duo, seeing that he had been found out, burst out laughing and took Heero's picture   
with his camera.  
  
"Whoa, Heero, man… You should've seen the look on your face! Well, you can as soon as I get   
the picture developed!" He said in between laughing fits and gasping for air.  
  
"Why did you do that, Duo?" Heero asked, sounding calmer than he felt, his expression changing   
into a glare. Inwardly, he was extremely happy that the longhaired dark angel was still alive after   
his little stunt, but he was reluctant to show it. Upon seeing the glare replace the worried   
expression Heero's face held earlier, Duo did what he thought to be the best option. He stopped   
laughing and became serious.   
  
"Lighten up, Heero! It was a joke. Look, anyway, there's not enough room up there," he pointed   
to where Heero was standing, "to open your wings. You've gotta jump and open them down   
here." Heero tentatively moved one foot into the air above the crevice and prepared to walk off   
the edge. "No! Heero! Ya gotta jump! Jump! That way you're ready!" Duo said frantically, his   
violet eyes wide in panic. Heero barely suppressed a smirk as he heard the alarm in the dark's   
voice. He returned his foot to the ground and his thoughts to the jump. He took a deep breath,   
and closing his eyes, jumped. His wings seemed to spread on their own accord and started beating   
quietly to keep him meeting his doom at the bottom of the crevice.   
  
Hearing Duo chuckling he hesitantly opened one eye, looking down, and when he saw that he   
wasn't falling, opened the other. A pair of bright amethyst eyes about three inches away from his   
own filled his vision. Startled, he flew back several feet, disappointment flashed briefly across   
Duo's face. ~Dammit… I shouldn't have moved back…~ Heero thought angrily.   
  
Duo covered his disappointment with a small grin. "Ah, well, let's get going, shall we? We can fly   
up there," he pointed to the far ledge, "and then continue on from there. I'm ready to climb into   
my bed and sleep for a month!" He babbled on, starting to fly up to the aforementioned ledge.   
Heero momentarily appreciated the dark one's head start as he stared at the good-looking rear   
ahead of him, then shook his head and followed the dark one out of the ravine.  
  
Duo was a bit more quiet than usual after they left the ravine, but it was only because he was   
engrossed in his thoughts. -I must've freaked him out or something… He was worried when I   
jumped, after all… But, was he worried me, or just the mission? Grrr… Why do light angels have   
to be so damn confusing?!?! Does he know he's sending me conflicting messages? Hhh… Well, I   
guess it's time to put some of my wonderful Maxwell subtlety to the test and try to get some   
answers out of him.- Duo smiled inwardly and then tried to prepare a nice, subtle question. –Ah,   
screw it. Heero's in front of me anyway, and I doubt he'd turn around, even to strangle me if I   
ask a dumb question. Okay, here goes nothin'.-  
  
"Heero, back at the ravine, were you worried about me or the mission falling to pieces?" Duo   
asked, mentally smacking himself in the head when he noticed that Heero tensed up at the   
question.  
  
-Oh yeah, that's subtle…-  
  
Heero sighed. "To tell you the truth, I didn't want the mission to get ruined, but I also did not   
want you to get hurt." ~Definitely not you… Um... Maybe I should have reversed the order of   
what I just said… He is, after all, much more important to me than some dumb mission is.~  
  
Duo smiled brightly, then resumed his usual chatter, his mind secure in the knowledge that Heero   
cared at least a little.  
  
* * *  
  
(Meanwhile…)  
  
Hilde stormed about in a rage after witnessing the two angels interact. She had bribed some of the   
Watchers into letting her use one of their old watching devices, which were basically a bowl filled   
with water supposedly from the river in the Light's realm. At any rate, water from the river or   
not, Hilde had gotten one and had been watching the boys all day. Though the picture was hard to   
see due to the darkness of the Earth and static--it was an old bowl, after all--she still had a good   
idea of what had gone on. And she was not happy. She was very upset. She wanted to rip out the   
light angel's wings then laugh over his battered body as he bled to death. She wanted him to stay   
away from her Duo.  
  
=Grrrr… If that… that thing does not get away from my Duo, I will go down there and make him   
leave my Duo alone! Any half-brained imbecile can see that the thing is attracted to my Duo…   
Grr… I won't have any of this! I won't have my Duo being chased after by some lovesick light   
angel… Er…thing…=  
  
"Aaagh!!!" Hilde cried out when she saw Duo and Heero talking, then Duo slipped and got a   
small twig stuck through his wing.   
  
* * *  
"Ooouch…" Duo said, scrunching up his face in pain. Heero ran over to him and gently pulled the   
twig out, leaving a small hole about the size of a pencil eraser. Carefully brushing any dirt away   
from the wound, Heero wrapped it as best as he could with a bit of gauze from Duo's pack.   
  
"Are you okay, Duo?" Heero asked, concern evident in his voice, no matter how much he tried to   
conceal it. Duo nodded, and Heero held out a hand to help Duo up. Though the gesture was a   
simple one, both of the boys knew on an unconscious level that it was a promise of things to   
come.  
  
* * *  
Hilde watched in horror as 'her' Duo took the thing's offered hand, and then continued to hold it   
for a few more long seconds after he could've dropped it. Hilde was appalled at the way the two   
were looking at each other. =No, I'm not going to be too late. I shall start as soon as I can to   
teach that thing that no one messes with me or my Duo!= Hilde's mind voice was nearly   
hysterical.  
  
=That thing must die.=   



	6. 06

-Duo's thoughts-  
~Heero's thoughts~  
=Hilde's thoughts=  
  
Angel by Pilot02  
Part 6  
  
Hilde fumed. Hilde ranted. Hilde plotted devious ways to nip the blossoming love   
between the other two angels in the bud. "Hmm…I could send someone to earth to kill   
off the idiot…I could go myself and kill the bastard myself…No, too violent; Duo might   
not forgive me. Hrmm…" Suddenly her eyes opened wide and she let out a happy squeal.   
"Yes! That's it!" A few dwellings away, a few young dark angels paused at the sound of   
a nearly hysterical, evil sounding laugh, but then shrugged it off and returned to their   
game of poker.   
  
* * *  
  
Heero and Duo finally stumbled into the clearing in which the safe house stood, a lonely   
silhouette in the darkness. It had taken them longer to get there than Heero had   
approximated, as they had run into unforeseen delays in their progress along the way.   
Duo yawned as he stood behind Heero, waiting for the light to open the front door. He   
finally opened it and walked inside; Duo wearily following, neither one bothering to find   
a light switch. "The bathroom's there," Heero pointed as he sleepily led Duo to the   
bedroom. "Kitchen's there, living room's the one we just walked through. Here's the   
bedroom."  
  
"Only one bed," Duo murmured unintelligibly, taking off his pack and dropping it in the   
middle of the floor. He strode almost clumsily over to the bed and climbed onto it,   
spreading out so he took almost the whole bed to himself, his wings curled onto his back.   
Heero gently moved Duo's legs over to one side, and then curled up to sleep on the end   
of the bed.  
  
* * *  
  
Hilde stopped her summoning spell to spare a quick glance at the bowl sitting behind her   
spell book. What she saw nearly made her scream out in agony. In truth, what she really   
wanted to do was scream out loudly and take out some of her frustration. So she did.   
After she was done, she glared at the cauldron that held her lazily bubbling summoning   
concoction. Nothing was happening. She sighed, then reached for her ingredients. "A   
little more dragon's bane and blue rose leaves should speed it up, I think. I can't wait all   
day for the stupid demon to be summoned."   
  
Still the stubborn thick liquid maintained the same rate of bubbling. Hilde growled at the   
cauldron, and then dumped the whole plate of dragon's bane and the cup of blue rose   
leaves into the mix. Nothing. She looked back at the spell book and noticed that she had   
missed one ingredient in her haste to get the mixture done; dehydrated bat defecation.   
Still growling, she walked over to a seemingly random shelf and pulled down a neatly   
labeled jar. Upon arriving back at the rhythmically bubbling cauldron, she twisted the lid   
of the jar, but it held fast. Giving in to her rage and howling with fury, Hilde threw the   
whole jar into the cauldron and broke it open with a broom handle.   
  
As soon as the contents of the jar mixed with the rest of the dark purple liquid, it turned   
deep red and started bubbling furiously. A translucent gas was emanating from the mix,   
giving Hilde a near drug-induced high. She giggled with happiness. "Soon, soon he will   
succumb! Succumb to the dark forces at hand!" she shouted to no one in particular, and   
no one in particular paid any attention.   
  
A shadowy form came to be seen in the bottom of the cauldron, laying in fetal-form,   
developing from the liquid itself. Its eyes flew open and glowed an even brighter red than   
the heated liquid around it. One translucent hand reached up and grasped the rim of the   
cauldron, gaining solidity as its mate joined it. The hands pulled and the body slowly   
surfaced.   
  
Warily, the newly spawned demon climbed out of the cauldron, the level of the liquid   
dropping; it then stood off to the side of the cauldron as if waiting for something. Another   
hand appeared above the level of the crimson liquid, much like the way the first demon's   
hands did. Hilde stopped her insane cackling and looked on in a drug-hazed state of awe   
as another demon appeared, then another. Finally, the liquid concoction was at a level too   
low to support the formation of another demon.  
  
Hilde began grinning stupidly as the demons looked at her for an order. "Go to earth!   
Have your way with them! Kill him! Kill him! Make him suffer!" she shrieked, jumping   
excitedly. One of the demons shot its hand out and quickly closed it on Hilde's throat.  
  
It began to talk, slowly, carefully pronouncing every word. "We shall follow your orders   
to the fullest extent. Since you did not specify whom to kill and make suffer, we shall   
take it out on all of the inhabitants of this planet, Earth. But first, we are hungry." With   
that, the demon crushed her windpipe and snapped her neck.   
  
The demons closed in, eating the flesh from her bones.  



	7. 07

-Duo's thoughts-  
~Heero's thoughts~  
\The dark angel Boss's thoughts\  
  
Angel by Pilot02  
Part 7  
  
"Oi, look at that, mum!" A teenaged girl shouted while pointing to the sky just above the   
horizon. (1) What appeared to be a black cloud was descending to the earth from above;   
space, perhaps?  
  
A little boy and his mother walked through the park, the mother being 8 months pregnant   
and forced to live on the streets. The boy's eyes widened in fear, and he clutched his   
mother's hand like a lifeline as a black cloud appeared just over the next rise in the land.  
  
Similar sightings occurred simultaneously worldwide as Hilde's demons arrived on the   
Earth. The humans were dumbstruck, as nothing like this had ever happened before in all   
of recorded history.  
  
"And now to Charlene and the International Newscast 24/7 with more information on   
these strange black clouds being sighted around the world."  
  
"Right, Brent. This is a strange phenomenon, indeed. Nothing is known about these   
strange clouds, although they have been confirmed in several continents, including North   
America, South America, Africa, Australia, and Asia. Here are some still photographs   
and video clips that we have so far. As you can see, contrary to popular belief, they don't   
appear to be a solid cloud, but more like several…objects clustered together." Charlene's   
voice dropped as a balding man came up to her and began to talk, waving his arms   
animatedly, pointing at the portion of the sky behind the cameraman. Charlene paled,   
then nodded and signaled to the cameraman.   
  
A small Global Studies class was huddled around a small school-provided TV, watching   
the international newscast in silent awe. They watched with the rest of the world as the   
camera's angle changed slowly, revealing a cluster of what appears to be humanoid   
figures with huge black wings, similar to that of a crow.   
  
The group approached the area that the TV and news crew occupied, angling downward   
through the air. When they landed, they curled their monstrous wings up and they merged   
into the backs of the figures. The camera shook; a direct reflection of the cameraman's   
obvious fear and shaking limbs. Charlene stuttered, her fear-numbed state of mind   
rendering her unable to do anything else as the closest thing approached her.   
  
"W...wh...what are you and why are you here?" she managed to choke out, gathering her   
courage to thrust her microphone at the thing's head.   
  
The thing spoke slowly yet calmly, trying still to get used to the foreign tongue it was   
forced to speak to be understood. "I am what humans would call a demon. A Hellspawn   
demon, in fact." It spoke its S's like a snake would, if a snake were able to talk. "It is our   
mission to carry out the will of our late master and summoner on the entire human race."   
As it spoke, the other Hellspawn moved in closer proximity of the speaker and the   
hapless reporter. "The travel, however, has made us very hungry." With an animalistic   
cry, the Hellspawn were on Charlene, dismembering her and eating hungrily.   
  
The cameraman made retching sounds, then dropped the camera and ran off as blood   
splattered the camera's lens. Some of the more ambitious Hellspawn gave chase and had   
a second helping.   
  
The speaker from earlier approached the fallen camera and picked it up, aiming it at   
itself. It grinned manically at the camera, drunk on blood and the thrill of the kill. "Your   
worst nightmare has just come alive, girls and boys. We will not stop until our mission is   
complete." After a thoughtful pause, it continued in a different language; one it was more   
comfortable speaking. "Ninmu ryokai. O yamesaseru watashi moshi anata suru koto ga   
dekiru!" (2)  
  
* * *  
  
A very pale and shaking Heero turned off the TV and turned to the wide-eyed dark angel   
sitting on the couch next to him. "I'd say that is our mission, ne?" Duo nodded mutely   
and suddenly realized the magnitude of the mission they were sent on.   
  
He laughed uneasily. "Heh... The People with Power (3) must really trust us, Heero...   
This is a pretty big deal we have here." (4)Heero nodded in response and his hand   
unconsciously sought out his companion's. Duo started a little when he felt Heero's   
warm hand encircle his own, but soon he was holding onto the hand like a drowning man   
would to anything that floats. He leaned into Heero and rested his head on the light   
angel's shoulder, going slow so that the other boy had time enough to pull away if he   
wanted to. He didn't.   
  
Heero turned his head so he could place his chin on Duo's head, breathing in his unique   
smell. "We will make it through this, Duo. I promise, we will both make it through." He   
instinctively brought his unoccupied arm up to encircle Duo's waist, and Duo responded   
by snuggling deeper into his shoulder, eventually finding the crook of his neck a   
comfortable place to be.  
  
Duo brought his own unused arm up to wrap it around Heero's shoulders, and   
automatically positioned it so that he could softly run his thumb along the light angel's   
jaw line, which he did. He pulled his head out of the snug space it was in and looked up   
at Heero, who had likewise removed his head from its perch on Duo's. The two seemed   
to come to some realization; and in fact they did. They realized how much they liked and   
cared for the other. It might have been called love, had either of them bothered to talk   
about it.  
  
Neither boy made the first move; if it were a song, it would have been a sweet,   
harmonized melody. Both leaned in at the same time after violet met blue. The kiss was   
fleeting, but enjoyable all the same.   
  
Leaning in for another taste of the other, the boys made contact again, feeling warm lips   
pressed on theirs. Duo boldly ran his tongue along the light angel's bottom lip while   
wrapping both his arms securely around Heero's waist. Heero responded in kind to the   
gesture, pulling Duo close by encircling the dark angel's waist with his own arms. Heero   
opened his mouth, and the two tongues shyly touched. As each of the angels grew bolder,   
their kiss concurrently deepened.   
  
So as to not perish due to asphyxiation, they reluctantly pulled apart, breathing heavily   
and not wanting the moment to end. Both of the angels were lost in thought.   
  
-Heh... Here we are, supposed to be saving the world, and we're sitting here, practically   
making out...- "Hey, Hee-chan, we've gotta go save the world now," Duo said quietly.  
  
"I know, but where are we going to start?" ~And why do we need to...? I'd much rather   
just stay here and spend the rest of my time with you...~  
  
"I don't know, Heero. I doubt it would be wise for us to just run out there and insult them   
to try to get them to run crying home to their mommies..." Duo said, a trace of a grin on   
his face despite the seriousness of the situation.  
  
"They seem to be powerful; more powerful than us, I'd say. We're going to have to think   
of something to outsmart them."  
  
"Heero, that may be harder than it sounds. From what we've seen so far, they are at least   
somewhat intelligent creatures. I doubt we could beat them all if it's just you and me   
against them. We're going to need to get help, Heero." Duo said, the grin gone in favor of   
a contemplative expression.  
  
"Duo, they said they were Hellspawn, right?"   
  
Duo nodded.   
  
* * *  
  
In Heaven, the oldest Wise (5) looked down upon the earth--a small dwelling in a   
clearing in the woods, to be precise. He was a bit upset about the scene that the two   
angels had put on earlier.   
  
* * *  
  
In the Boss's place of residence, the Boss himself looked at a small dwelling in a clearing   
in the middle of the woods. With a satisfied smile, he sat back in his chair.  
  
\Oh yes, this is going very well.\   
  
  
(1) A very subtle self insert. ^.^ Yes, I do talk like that, even though I'm not an Aussie and have never been there. My   
accent is actually more like a Brit/Aussie mix, though how that came about, I'll probably never know.   
(2) In order, they roughly mean: "Mission acknowledged. Put a stop to me if you can."  
(3) Duo's talking about the Wise Ones of the light angels and the Boss of the dark ones.  
(4) Ehehehe... Here is where I start to get nervous about my writing...   
(5) This is referring to the Wise that talked to Sally in part 1.  



	8. 08

\The Boss's thoughts\  
::The Wise's thoughts::  
  
Angel by Pilot02  
Part 8  
  
"This was never part of the deal. How could you compromise the situation by sending   
those...beasts to Earth? This deed shall not go unforgiven." The speaker paused, giving   
the being on the other end of the telepool (1) a chance to finally speak.   
  
"You blame me even though you have no evidence to support your case. Why?" he said,   
sincere yet sarcastic at the same time, a tone only the dark Boss could achieve with such   
perfection. "Are you really so eager to start another war?"  
  
The Wise (2) inhaled softly. "No, no. But you mean... You didn't send the accursed   
beasts?" The Boss shook his hooded head with the infinite patience needed to teach a   
small child, shadows covering his features. "Well then, who did?" The Wise said,   
growing worried. ::If there is another down there capable of producing such evil   
creatures...:: He let his thought trail off.   
  
"I am already several steps ahead of you. I have tracked down the point of origin of   
the...beasts, as you say, though I personally see them as children of mine." The Wise   
stared in amusement at the one who could consider the creatures children. "In the house, I   
found the concoction from which they spawned, and the creator as well."  
  
"Did you interrogate the one responsible?" The Wise asked, glad that the matter could be   
promptly cleared up.  
  
"How, might I ask, do you go about interrogating a pile of gnawed on bones and tufts of   
hair?" The Wise's eyes opened wide. "It's true, they were hungry and after getting their   
orders, they consumed her." The Boss shook his head slightly. "Poor delusional young   
one. She wanted Duo to be hers. She had no idea. She thought the Hellspawn would help   
her win Duo over?" His voice held a questioning tone. "Perhaps..."  
  
"What if she figured out our deal? All of our plans?" The Boss shook his head in a   
negative reply.   
  
"No. Had anyone here figured that out, I would not be talking to you right now. They   
would have turned on me faster than a dehydrated man would kill for water. You and I   
both know that. This is dangerous for me, because if this gets out, there will be a full-  
scale rebellion and I will be unable to stop it. No, it was something on a slighter level."   
After a thoughtful pause, the Boss spoke once again. "What if she saw what went on   
between them? Heero and Duo's closeness?" The Boss abruptly left the viewing area of   
the telepool with a swish of his robes.   
  
The Wise strained his ears to catch the muffled fragments of speech that came across the   
telepool. "...Circe! ...Yes...house...viewing...quickly..." (3) As the Boss entered the   
viewing area again, the Wise sat back in his seat, pretending to have been there the whole   
time. "You really don't need to try and hide it, I know you were trying to listen to my   
conversation just now." The Wise blanched; it was not a good thing to get the Boss upset   
with you. "No need to worry, I understand completely. Had I been in your place, I would   
have done the exact same thing, although with greater success, no doubt. I sent my   
assistant, Circe, to the house to check for any viewing devices so we can eliminate or   
confirm one possibility." The Wise nodded and settled back in his seat, waiting for the   
girl to return.  
  
* * *  
  
"We don't even know what they're here for, let alone how to stop them! Face it! We're   
gonna die!" Duo said, waving his arms about in wild gestures. His voice held a slightly   
hysterical tone. Finally he paced his way to the couch and collapsed, face down, onto it.   
Heero came over and sat on the edge, near Duo's chest. He began rubbing Duo's back   
and shoulders in soothing circles.  
  
"Duo, koi, we will make it through this. The odds may not be the best right now--" Duo   
snorted, the sound muffled in the couch. "--But I know we will make it through. Even if   
we have to give up to them and be reborn together." There was a small grin on his face,   
showing that he was joking. That possibility hadn't even crossed his mind. "We need to   
compile what knowledge we have of them and then try to come up with something."  
  
"Heero," Duo's voice was still muffled from the cushions on the couch. "We've already   
tried that, remember? And all we came up with was that they are Hellspawn and they are   
out to kill everyone, and there's no damn way we're going to be able to stop them." Heero   
lightly whapped the back of Duo's head in disagreement.  
  
"Duo, optimism is not necessarily a bad thing, you know. All we need to do--" He was   
interrupted by Duo, who rolled onto his side so his words were no longer muffled.  
  
"I don't know how you can possibly say 'all we need to do' when talking about these   
things. There is no 'all we need to do' about it. If this were the movies, then I can   
imagine that all we'd need to do is call in backup from the High Powers and then go kick   
some demon ass, but it's not, and I think that you, m'love, are becoming confused and the   
difference between the movies and real life are now indistinguishable for you." Heero's   
eyes widened and he leaned down and gave Duo a long, passionate kiss. "Hee...Heero,   
what was that for?"  
  
"Now I need a reason to kiss you? I hadn't realized things had gotten that bad between   
us," Heero said, feigning injury. Duo gawked at his partner and love, not comprehending   
what he had said to get such a reaction. Heero grinned and fell onto the couch next to   
Duo and sloppily kissed the tip of his nose. "Duo, my violet-eyed koibito, I do believe   
that you have just solved all our problems. We are going to contact the Ones With Power   
and request backup, just as you said. With us up against such powerful enemies, there's   
no way we can beat them ourselves, and they know it."  
  
"I was just joking... But, if me joking around gets that reaction, you can bet I'll do that   
frequently." Duo smiled and wound his arms around Heero's neck. "Now, we'd better put   
the plan in action. Perhaps when it's over and done with there will be time to have a little   
fun." Heero kissed him once more before disentangling himself and getting off the couch.   
  
"Gomen, koibito, but it is now time for work. It wouldn't do to have the demons come   
and eat us before we even put the plan into action. Besides, there wouldn't be any time   
for these fun activities you seem to be planning."   
  
* * *  
  
Circe came back into the room, breathless and practically demanding attention. "Sir?" she   
asked, then continued without waiting for a reply. "Sir, I've confirmed that the girl,   
Hilde, did have a viewing device. The device is an old telepool-type viewer, but it was so   
outdated that no sound could be transmitted. I also confirmed that it had been used prior   
to the creation of the demons. I managed to find the location that was last viewed using   
the device, and as you had thought, it was a spot on the path that Duo-san and Heero-san   
would've had to take to get to the safe house. So it is a safe conclusion to draw that yes,   
Hilde did witness the interactions of the boys."  
  
The Boss nodded and turned to the telepool once more. "I think we should get some   
forces ready to combat these Hellspawn."  
  
"I agree with you on this issue." The Wise caught sight of Sally standing outside the   
door. "If you will excuse me for a moment..."  
  
"Of course." The Boss said, then leaned back in his seat and got comfortable.  
  
The Wise got up and strode over to where Sally was standing. "What is it, Sally?"  
  
"Sir, there's a call for you. It's Heero--and Duo."  
  
  
1) telepool n. a small pool of water kept in a bowl used for communication  
2) Yes, still the same one. ^^;;  
3) Just read the Odyssey in English class... I liked that name  



	9. 09

~Heero's thoughts~  
-Duo's thoughts-  
\the Boss's thoughts\  
::The Wise's thoughts::  
  
Angel p 9  
Pilot02  
  
"These demons are far more powerful than we are prepared to deal with." Heero said to   
the figure on the other end of the telepool, his face carefully neutral and his voice even.   
"We have talked it over--" ~Among other things...~ "--and decided it would be best for   
everyone if we at least attempted to get backup. It would do no good for us to try to take   
them on. We would succeed only in getting destroyed and warning them of opposing   
forces."  
  
"Ah, good work, Heero. That's the boy I know. Always thinking." The Wise smiled, then   
turned serious once more. "Yes, I understand your viewpoint, my boy, and I will do what   
I can. Perhaps your...friend's Boss may be able to provide some reinforcements as well."  
  
"What should we do until you contact us again with confirmation?" Heero asked, his eyes   
a bit hopeful. ~Maybe... just maybe we'll get some time...~  
  
The Wise noticed the look in his eyes and inwardly sighed. ::This is not good...::   
"Well..." He paused slightly as Duo came in view on the telepool. He walked up behind   
Heero and wrapped his arms around the light angel's shoulders and rested his head on   
one of the aforementioned arms. Heero's expression softened considerably with the   
appearance of the chestnut-haired dark angel. ::Not good at all...:: "Try to get a hold of   
the Boss, and then if you are not given any orders then, I suppose lay low until   
confirmation is sent."   
  
Duo's eyes widened at the last statement from the Wise and he grinned widely. Leaning   
close to Heero's ear, he whispered, "You know what that means..." Heero's eyes then   
widened, and he turned to look at Duo as he left the room. Heero dazedly severed the   
telepool connection.   
  
The Wise, who had at one time learned how to read lips, widened his eyes at the message   
Duo sent Heero. ::Very, very not good...:: He groaned to himself. A muted chuckle   
caught his attention, and he turned to glare at the offending telepool that had transmitted   
the chuckle. "You find this funny, don't you? You are enjoying every minute of this,   
you...you..." The Wise gave up, at a loss of words. Instead, he chuckled at the nod of the   
other figure. "You have planned all this out very well, though, I give you that. They will   
contact you soon. I trust you know what to do?" Another nod. "Good. I'll check back   
later."   
  
"I do hope you realize that things aren't looking good for you right now." The Boss   
reached out and cut off his side of the connection with another chuckle before the Wise   
even had a chance to respond.   
  
* * *  
  
The young mother struggled to hide her child in an overfilled dumpster near the park   
where they had been walking when the demons descended. The child bit his lip in an   
effort not to cry. As the lid closed over him, he could hear his mother sobbing and   
begging for the demons to leave her alone. The crunch and sudden silence told him it had   
not worked. From a crack in the dumpster a pair of hazel eyes peered cautiously into the   
blood-soaked alley. "Momma..." he whispered, knowing she couldn't hear him, and yet   
taking a small amount of comfort knowing that she had gone to a better place. Carefully   
he lifted the lid and crawled out, then started to run from the gory mess on the sidewalk.   
He slipped and fell, the blood and other bodily liquids staining his auburn hair and small   
hands a sickening crimson; a memory of his mother and her unborn child. Then he ran.   
  
* * *  
  
"That was not a very nice thing to do, koi," Heero said, mock-glaring at Duo, who just   
grinned.   
  
"I know, but admit it. You enjoyed it." Duo turned suddenly and jumped at Heero,   
causing the chair he was sitting in to upset and them both to fall to the floor, Duo   
straddling Heero's chest. He leaned down and gave Heero a quick kiss, then laid his head   
on Heero's chest, listening to his heartbeat.   
  
Heero sighed and then carefully pushed Duo into a sitting position. "Duo, don't forget,   
you have to call."  
  
"I know, Hee-chan, I know..." That said, he got up from his comfortable perch and sat   
instead on the overturned chair's legs, from where he established a connection to the   
Boss. There seemed to be a bit of interference and as a result of that there was quite a bit   
of a wait, and Duo was not known for his patience. "Ring ring ring... Pick up the phone,   
ya overgrown piece of--" He stopped mid-sentence and placed a grin on his face as the   
connection went through. "'Ello there. Things okay back home? Still hot?"  
  
The Boss answered with a nod and spoke. "What is it that you want, Duo? I don't have   
all day to waste with pleasantries."   
  
"I know, but ya see, here on Earth the best way to start a conversation is by stating some   
painfully obvious fact about the weather. I suppose it's rubbed off on me, ne?" Duo   
chuckled and then got serious. "Okay, yes, I see your point about not having all day. The   
demons are really pushing their luck and we can't stop them alone. We need backup, and   
I know you can provide something," he said, emphasizing the word 'something.'   
  
The Boss raised an eyebrow, though the movement went unnoticed due to the shadows   
over his face. "In my old age it seems that my memory is failing me. I remembered you   
taller, Duo."  
  
It was Duo's turn to raise an eyebrow at the sudden change of topics. Ever the quick-  
witted one, he was more than capable of following even the most twisted conversation, so   
this one was little more than a pebble in his path. "Ah well, last I remembered, on Earth   
they actually made chairs that kept all four legs on the ground. It seems that they just   
don't make things like they used to," he said, sarcasm and humor evident in his voice.   
  
Heero, during the whole exchange, was still lying on his back, but he decided that now   
would be an opportune time to get up. Slowly and silently he stood, making sure it was   
totally clear where he had come from. He slid up onto the legs of the chair behind Duo,   
causing him to have to scoot forward to make room for the both of them. He wound his   
arms around Duo's waist and rested his head on the shoulder conveniently located in   
front of him. He looked directly at the Boss and grinned.  
  
"No, Duo, it doesn't seem like they do make anything like they used to. They used to   
make angels who told how chairs actually ended up overturned, but I don't know if they   
are like that anymore." The underlying chuckle in his voice took the sting out of the   
Boss's words. To his credit, a light blush colored Duo's cheeks, but whether that was   
from being in such close proximity to the light angel or from being found out, the Boss   
didn't know. \This is going better than I had expected it to...I shall come out of this   
victorious.\  
  
Duo coughed uncomfortably for reasons unknown to the Boss and he resumed the topic   
of discussion from before. "So, can ya help us out?" he said, his words sounding a bit   
rushed.   
  
The Boss smiled, and nodded in case the smile was covered by a shadow. "Of course,   
m'child. I shall get something together for you," he answered, emphasizing the   
'something' just as Duo had. He vaguely noted the fact that Duo was practically   
squirming in his seat, and his hand had wandered up to sever the connection quickly. He   
then noticed that Heero seemed to be smirking, not just grinning, and he seemed rather   
pleased with himself. Realization swept over the Boss and he smiled, a real smile, not   
forced or faked, and laughed silently.   
  
Duo looked up at the ceiling, still squirming and with a newly acquired blush reddening   
his cheeks.  
  
The Boss took advantage of Duo's distraction and lifted a thin, bony hand to flash Heero   
a thumbs-up while the other worked to cut the connection. Heero grinned at the other as   
the picture faded.  
  
\My victory is eminent. There is no way I can lose now.\   



	10. 10 -- LEMON

~Heero's thoughts~  
-Duo's thoughts-  
\the Boss's thoughts\  
::The Wise's thoughts::  
  
Angel p 10  
Pilot02  
  
The little boy slumped down in the hollow of a large tree at the edge of a forest,   
exhausted and pushed nearly beyond his limits.   
  
He had been on the run all day since his mother's demise, and by some twist of fate, he   
found himself at the edge of a large forest that he had not even known existed. Lacking   
strength and practically dehydrated, he choked back dry sobs as the weight of the recent   
events fell on his stress-fogged mind. Eyelids wearily closing, he fell into a fitful yet   
needed sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
As soon as the telepool's surface returned to the normal dark water as it usually was, Duo   
let out a low moan. Heero's hand was doing delicious things to his lower body, and Duo   
melted into the touch, pushing his hips forward, hungry for more of the contact. Heero   
was more than happy to oblige, stroking just a bit faster. The dark angel's head was   
metaphorically swirling, overcome by the sensations brought forth by his companion.   
Duo moaned louder and rocked his hips back and forth. Heero gasped as his erection   
came into contact with Duo's rear and he pushed against it. Both boys were breathing in   
short gasps and moving together to an unheard beat.   
  
Craving a more intimate contact, Heero reached his hand to the waist of Duo's pants.   
Duo noticed the movement and wiggled his hips, lifting them off the chair slightly to aid   
the action. Heero unfastened the pants and slid them down, exposing the pale skin inch   
by inch until they reached his knees. Before Duo even had a chance to sit down again,   
Heero's hands were back, stroking and massaging the dark angel's length. Duo panted   
out incoherent words; by now the experience had eliminated the ability for rational   
thoughts, let alone speech. Duo twisted his upper body around and sought out Heero's   
mouth with his own, their tongues sparring eagerly.   
  
In the midst of the moans and various other sounds of passion, a soft buzzing ring was   
heard, and Duo's preoccupied mind eventually identified it as the telepool. Not wanting   
to break contact until absolutely necessary--namely, until the telepool was activated--   
Duo fumbled blindly for the object on the desk. However, luck was not on his side, and   
his wandering hand only succeeded in tipping the telepool over the side of the table   
where its contents spilled out of the bowl and onto the floor, rendering the device useless.  
  
The two angels paused to give the former communications device a halfhearted sorrowful   
glance before returning full force to their previous activities; this time without the   
impending interruption of the telepool.   
  
* * *  
  
Circe let out a disappointed sigh as the telepool she had been hacking into ceased to exist.   
"Sir, I had a connection, but there was a slight technical difficulty when something or   
someone on that end destroyed the telepool."  
  
The Boss raised one eyebrow. "Oh? And how exactly did you get this connection? As far   
as I knew, they weren't answering."  
  
"Oh, not to brag or anything, but that was really simple. I just hacked into it by sending   
my psyche into the plane that the telepool operated on, and then followed the thread from   
this one to that one. It was fairly simple, but alas, I fear I bore you." She grinned and   
feigned distress. "Seriously though, I doubt that's really what you wanted to know about,   
so I will continue on. I wasn't connected long enough to actually see anything that was   
happening because, as I said before, the telepool was destroyed. So, the fact remains that   
your message is still undelivered and they are uninformed. I will go there personally to   
make sure that it gets there."  
  
The Boss nodded in agreement. "I will send help down after you return, so hurry Circe."  
  
Shaking her head, she responded. "No, don't wait for me. The demons already have the   
advantage of time, and we shouldn't delay." She spread her wings after stepping out of   
the door. The Boss watched as she took off, then moved over to a dusty bookshelf and   
studied the gold letters on the leather-bound spines. Apparently finding the one he   
wanted, he pulled it off the shelf.  
  
* * *  
  
Duo hissed as he lowered himself onto Heero's length. Shortly after the telepool incident   
Duo had turned himself around so he was straddling the light angel's lap. Heero moved   
his hands to rest on Duo's hips, but when the dark angel suddenly captured his mouth   
with his own, he moved them again to wrap securely around Duo's shoulders and lower   
back. The slight changes in position had such an effect on that it was all he could do to   
hold on, enjoy it, and show his pleasure by moaning--all of which he did.  
  
Neither of them really knew what to do at this point, but after a few hesitant experimental   
movements they unconsciously repeated the most pleasure-inducing actions.   
  
Heero rolled his hips and moaned quietly; the movement was bringing about such   
wonderful feelings--even more than physical ones. There was a warm tingling sensation   
in the back of his mind, and he was certain the same could be said for Duo, though how   
he knew this, he couldn't say.  
  
To Heero's credit, Duo was experiencing the same feeling, though it had already spread   
to the front of his mind; but there were so many more overpowering thoughts he didn't   
pay attention to it. He focused more on the stunning angel moaning below him and the   
motions that were bringing so much pleasure to them both.   
  
Duo lifted himself up a bit, and both met in the middle; Heero thrusting his hips up, Duo   
slamming his down. This made them both gasp for air and they repeated the motion over   
and over again.   
  
With every thrust the boys were brought closer to climaxing, and also the tingling feeling   
in their heads grew stronger.  
  
For several deceptively long moments all that was heard was the sound of skin-on-skin   
contact and the panting moans from both angels. Eventually a knocking sound forced its   
way to the fronts of the angels' minds; at first their passion-clouded minds concluded that   
it was the chair knocking against the floor, but that theory was shot down when the   
knocking stopped and they hadn't.  
  
A muffled gasp that neither of the boys recognized made its way to their brains, and they   
ceased their activity to look, despite being so close to completion.  
  
"Please, make yourselves decent," said Circe as she stood in the doorway hiding her eyes,   
wings slightly spread in surprise.   
  
Duo's eyes widened and he threw his arms and wings around the equally startled Heero,   
who returned the favor for the dark angel. Heero, being the light angel he is, was   
extremely embarrassed about the situation, and this was apparent by the red tint on his   
face. Duo noticed and pulled him closer, glaring at Circe.   
  
"What do you want, Circe? I doubt it was worth interrupting us," Duo said harshly, still   
having trouble catching his breath.  
  
Circe shook her head and uncovered her eyes. "Duo, I wouldn't interrupt something like   
this if there were no good reason and you know it. I tried to contact you via telepool, but   
as you know, yours is out of commission. I was sent to tell you both something. Are you   
willing to listen?"  
  
The boys nodded, and at that minute the chair gave out.   
  
"Well, I guess they really don't make things like they used to."  



End file.
